Muñeca de Cartón
by Ed'Reus
Summary: RiRen Levi Ackerman es un agente del FBI al que se le ve asignado el caso del asesinato y tráfico de muñecas de forma ilegal, sin embargo una de ellas le hará perder la cabeza y todo su autocontrol. Eren Jäeger, una exótica muñeca de contrabando que estará a cargo del agente, hará poner todo su mundo de cabeza a base de una simple atracción. ¿Podra Levi resistirse a él?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ~ 3

Me alegra mucho que hayas podido llegar hasta aquí y espero que te guste.

Primeramente hay algunas cosas que desearía aclarar para que la historia logre tener sentido.

Primero que nada todo el contexto de este relato se basa en un AU (Alternative Univers)al que se desarrolla el mundo original de Shingeki no Kyojin.

El contexto, trama y reglas de esta historia me pertenecen completamente no así sus personajes., ellos son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

Esto es un **BL( boys love), es decir contiene temática de carácter homosexual. Si no te gusta este género por favor cierra la pestañita y evitemonos problemas.**

Las personas están divididas en tres grupos sociales: A, B y C. Siendo los categoría A las personas de más poder y soberanía en el mundo, seguido de los B, quienes mantienen un papel activo en la sociedad y son de utilidad a esta misma. En el último lugar están los C, personas de inferior grado no sólo económico, sino también académico y social, usadas normalmente como esclavos o sometidos a tortura por diversión.

Ahora sí ~

∆ **Muñecas ∆:** Se les llama muñecas a las persona de clasificación "C" que están bajo el cuidado de un A. Las muñecas tienen diferentes labores, entre estos está el complacer a su poseedor o coleccionista de la manera necesaria siguiendo las reglas establecidas por este mismo. No están reconocidas como personas ante la ley, si no como animales.

∆ **Golden Doll ∆:** Las Golden Doll o GD son las personas de categoría C con una descendencia exótica al país en donde habitan. Son muy difíciles de encontrar y bastante caras, por lo que la mayoría de las GD son adquiridas por millonarios coleccionistas o Poseedores por contrabando. Las GD con ojos tornasol tienen un poder hipnótico hacia otras personas, lo que las hace irresistibles.

∆ **Free Doll ∆:** También llamadas -FD. Son las personas de clasificación C ya declaradas muñecas pero que no han sido compradas.

∆ **Coleccionista ∆:** Es aquella persona que tiene bajo su mando a más de tres muñecas legalmente. Un coleccionista es una persona dedicada a sus muñecas para vestirlas y tratarlas como tal.

∆ **Poseedor ∆:** Al contrario del coleccionista el poseedor no se ve beneficiado totalmente con las muñecas, ya que sólo puede tener tres como máximo.

∆ **Teddy Mark ∆:** Cuando una persona de cualquier clase mantiene relaciones sexuales con una GD por primera vez con el consentimiento de esta última, aparece una pequeña marca bajo su ojo derecho que indica posesión absoluta y el cambio de muñeca a la clasificación de su pareja.

 **AU | BL | RiRen | Posible M-preg | Uso descarado del OoC | Crime | Leemon más adelante.**

Sin nada más que decir, por favor disfrute su lectura.

* * *

 **(...)**

— Me niego. — Exclamó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos. — Tu más que nadie sabes perfectamente cuánto odio a esos bastardos, Erwin. Me niego a ser uno de ellos.

— Lo sé, y por esa razón no te pediría esto si no fuera tan importante, Levi. — Ya cansado, decidió tomar asiento frente al más bajo. — Hay una red de tráfico ligada con este chico, necesitamos tenerlo de nuestro lado para poder manejar la situación y descubrir si esto tiene relación con los homicidios continuos a las muñecas de los peces gordos. Es nuestra oportunidad de acabar con una de las redes de tráfico más grandes de Estados Unidos.

— Suena bien pero no quiero ser parte de esta mierda, tengo otras cosas que atender.

— Es un GD y también un -FD. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? — Hizo una pausa, esperando que el otro respondiera. Luego de un minuto agregó: — los coleccionistas deben estar peleandoselo y como el pobre muchacho no tiene la Teddy Mark será ultrajado en menos de veinticuatro horas.

— En verdad no piensas dejarme ir de aquí. Eh. — Chasqueo la lengua al reconocer la mirada de su superior. — Tienes cinco minutos.

Smith sonrió por primera vez en días, quizás su plan no estaba del todo perdido si usaba las palabras correctas.

— Su nombre es Eren y procede de Alemania, no sabemos nada de su familia o del quién lo trajo hasta aquí ya que se niega rotundamente a hablar con nosotros. Sin embargo, sabemos que llegó en la última embarcación de _The Qyeens._

— ¿El grupo de contrabandistas?

El otro asintió.— Al parecer una parte de ellos no han sido capturados y se han dedicado al contrabando de GD.

— Cambiaron de metodología, están trayendo _especies finas_ en vez de las _mestizas_ de siempre.

— Exacto y allí es donde entra este chico. A diferencia de los demás GD, él es el único con el grado académico más alto de entre todas las muñecas contrabandeadas, a sido el único que a llegado en un perfecto estado físico y con ropas de gran valor.

— ¿Por qué preocuparse por uno, si todos son exóticos?

— Eso es lo que necesitamos saber, y para ello necesitamos que alguien pueda hacerlo propiedad antes que algún coleccionista.

— No tengo el dinero suficiente como para pagar por él.

— El cuartel y la Legión correrá con los gastos de la compra.

— Mi departamento está hecho para una sola persona.

— Te alquilarémos y reubicarémos en un lugar con mejor accesibilidad en caso de que debamos intervenir.

Levi se calló y meditó en silencio, repasando los pros y los contras de convertirse en un poseedor y tener a muñeca bajo su cuidado, de tener una muñeca dorada en su posesión se corrigió. Debería dejar su antigua casa y sus cosas para mudarse, estaría en constante vigilancia hasta el punto de no poder ir al baño sin que lo observarán.

Aquello no sonaba muy agradable.

— ¿Por qué crees que esto se relaciona con los homicidios de las muñecas?.

— Trece GD del último contrabando tenían quemado el mismo símbolo en sus espaldas, en el mismo lugar. Creo que él es la pista que necesitamos.

— Joder. — Se levantó de su lugar y caminó alrededor de la habitación, exasperado.— ¿Por qué no Mike, Erd o Gunter?

— Sus ojos son tornasol.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podré resistirme a él y no ultrajarlo?

Smith se tomó unos segundos en responder, segundos en los cuales no apartó la mirada del Ackerman.

— Porque eres tú, Levi y en caso de que sientas la necesidad, te expondremos las veces necesarias para que puedas acostumbrarte a él.

— No creo tener tanto autocontrol. Busca a alguien más.

— Te ayudaremos a tenerlo, Levi, no pienso ceder ese niño a nadie más que no seas tú.

Una vez más chasqueo la lengua y se hacerlo a la ventana, dando un profundo suspiro mientras regresaba a cruzar los brazos en una protesta silenciosa hacia sí mismo, no le quedaban demasiadas excusas por las cuales negarse sin embargo aún había una pequeña pregunta que rondaba su cabeza.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Catorce.

Dentro de su mente, se maldijo mil veces por ser tan blando.

 **(...)**

Caminó detrás del más alto con las manos en los bolsillos, observando el lugar con atención discreta y aparentemente superficial, él jamás había estado en esa parte del cuartel e incluso dudaba que aquello fuera parte de este último ya que a medida que avanzaban las paredes parecían hacerse más perturbadoramente blancas.

Por supuesto, jamás lo admitiría.

El siempre fue consciente de los experimentos que realizaba el equipo de investigación con los reclusos condenados a muerte, lo sabía, pero fue entonces cuando supo que tener el conocimiento eran dos cosas completamente diferentes y que ni cerca estaban la una dela otra.

Su estómago se revolvió completo y los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron bajo su ropa cuando al pasar miró curiosamente hacia una ventana, viendo del otro lado a un hombre atado de manos y piernas con una camisa de fuerza, con el cráneo abierto mientras los que parecían ser unos médicos urgueteaban la masa gelatinosa con un pincho de metal.

¿Cómo es que aquello se permitía? Ah claro, los desechos de la sociedad — Que a menudo eran C — debían ser útiles cuando su periodo de vida tenían un tiempo límite.

Como había sido capaz de olvidarlo. Torpe Levi, torpe.

— ¿Por qué lo tienen en un lugar como este? — Preguntó, intentando distraerse. — Los papeles ya están hechos, deberían haberlo llevado.

— Aún cuando confío completamente en tu autocontrol, necesitó saber que no comprometeras este caso. Así que le pedí a Hanji que les aplicará a ambos una prueba de tolerancia.

— ¿Y no podía ser en un lugar más normal?

— Ella insistió en que aquí sería mucho más efectivo y seguro.

Calló, sintiendo parte del alivio recorrerle el cuerpo cuando vio en el final del pasillo una gran oficina de colores marrón y duraznos; sobre ella había un gran letrero de madera tallada que decía: _Jefes del equipo de investigación 1._

Nunca creyó que sentiria tanto cariño por la ostentosidad de Zoe como en ese preciso momento.

Ambos se adentraron en la oficina, encontrándola completamente diferente al paisaje anterior. Las paredes de color rosa pálido con los toques medianamente perfectos de estampado de madera. Los muebles y sillas talladas a mano al igual que los tres escritorios repartidos en equidad dentro de la habitación.

— ¡Pensé que se habían perdido! — Exclamó la castaña de lentes, afirmada en el marco de la puerta trasera. — Ya iba a ir a buscarlos para que hablaran con _Darling~_

— ¿Darling? — Preguntó Erwin.

— Si, es una delicia de persona. Estuve hablando con él a través del cristal, tiene un sentido del humor un poco bizarro pero es bastante dulce~

— ¿Te dijo algo de él?

— Nada que no sepamos, es muy inteligente y sabe medir perfectamente sus palabras.

— Será difícil...

— ¿Y bien Levi? — Canturreo la mujer desde su lugar. — ¿Crees poder soportar estar en la misma habitación durante diez minutos con Darling.?

— Deberías llevarme hasta allá en vez de parlotear tanto.

— Uhh~ alguien se levantó de malas~ — Se burló, haciéndoles una seña para que le siguieran. — Si sientes que estás a punto de ultrajarlo sal de allí inmediatamente, a diferencia de los demás él no sólo es inteligente sino que también su atracción es mucho más potente.

— De cuanto hablamos. — Interrogó el azabache.

— 80 a 20. Predominando la atracción.

— ¿80? — Erwin no ocultó su sorpresa. — Eso es mucho más por encima de lo normal. ¿

— Lo sé, también, su ficha dice que su clasificación es C. Pero creo que están terriblemente, la inteligencia de este chico aún más allá de sus estudios es tan alta como la de un A. Darling es un A.

— ¿Por qué transportarían a un A como muñeca? No tiene sentido. ¿No ha sido expuesto a radiación o alteración genética?

— En absoluto. Es un chico sano y completamente natural, no ha mutado ni su sistema genético ha sido alterado, su ADN se ha mantenido intacto también.

— Entonces él es...

— ...el 1 en un millón que no se encuentra.

Levi se detuvo al llegar a una gran habitación equipada con un sistema de sonido, televisores que dejaban ver las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad en cada punto del área de investigación y que en el centro del lugar, había una gran ventana de casi todo el ancho de la pared que dejaba ver la habitación siguiente donde un chico yacía sentado en el suelo, con los ojos vendados.

La primera palabra que vino a la mente de Levi fue _Inocencia._

— Bien Levi, te lo advierto una vez más: si sientes que estás a punto de perderte y abalanzarse sobre él sal de allí. Sal-de-ahí.

— Lo entiendo. — Dijo y sin más traspasó la puerta que daba al cuarto consiguiente.

Lo primero que hizo fue caminar hasta la puerta en el otro lado de la habitación y afirmarse en ella, así, en caso de que algo sucediera podría abrirla y salir rápidamente de allí. Se cruzó de brazos y tras estar aparentemente cómodo miró al chico una vez más.

Se veía elegante para sólo tener catorce años.

Los pantalones estilo militar en gris y negro hacían verlo más alto y formado de lo que estaba, mientras que su camiseta con una imagen alterada de Winnie Pooh y Piglet para que se vieran rockeros remarcaba lo infantil que aún era.

 _"Ya puedes quitarte la venda, Darling"_

La voz de Zoe se escuchó por lo parlantes, el pequeño castaño asintió llevándose las manos hasta la venda que cubría sus ojos y bajarla — Quitársela sería una molestia ya que luego debería ponérsela otra vez— y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Deteniéndose en uno que otro juguete en el piso.

Lo primero que golpeó a Levi fueron sus ojos.

Cuando aquel par de esmeraldas le miraron directamente no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, uno agradable y placentero que no tardó en desplazarse hacia su espina dorsal, enviando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

Tragó en seco, él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y tenía una idea aproximada a lo que podría sucederle luego sin embargo aún podía estar así, de aquella manera con el chico durante los diez minutos que habían pedido.

Deslizó su mirada de sus ojos hacia su nariz, observando cada pequeño detalle, cada pequeña imperfección hecha perfección en aquel rostro; lentamente y con pesar movió un poco sus ojos hacia sus mejillas que aún manteniendo una expresión seria y neutral se veían tentadoras; como si le incitaran a morderlas.

Lo segundo en golpearlo fue aquella coqueta y tersa sonrisa que sus labios cómplices formaron para él y sólo para él.

Entonces Levi se preguntó qué se sentiría besarlo, que se sentiría lamer, morder y chupar esos dos pedacitos de carne que tanto le invitaban a adueñarse de ellos de la forma más sensual y tentadora, una sonrisa coqueta.

Inconscientemente se relamió los labios y apretó los puños, pegando aún más la espalda a la puerta intentando mantener la distancia entre ambos cuerpos para poder reaccionar con claridad en caso de alguna emergencia.

Una emergencia...

Querer pasar su lengua por toda la piel de aquel niño era una de sus más grandes urgencias, deslizar las manos por su delineada cintura hasta llegar a las moldeadas caderas y apretarlas con fuerza hasta dejar la marca de sus dedos en aquella piel, demostrándole de esa forma a los demás que aquel muchacho tenía dueño; que él era su dueño.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sargento?

La tercera cosa que le golpeó y le hizo perder la razón fue su voz.

Aquella pregunta tan banal, tan simple retumbó en sus oídos una y otra vez, hasta perderse en alguna parte de su cuerpo; mandando escalofríos placenteros a través de su espalda hacia todo el resto de su cuerpo quién, ansioso tembló levemente en anticipación.

No supo en qué momento había terminado con el muchacho arrinconado en la pared mientras asaltaba su boca con hambre, introduciendo su lengua para explorar su cálida y suave cavidad bucal. Para su sorpresa él no se resistió sino que correspondió a cada uno de los actos que hacia el mayor.

Deslizó sus manos por su pecho y abdomen desviando la zurda hasta la pierna derecha del castaño y elevarla hasta dejarla sobre la cintura. Eren pareció entender el mensaje pues presionó esa misma extremidad contra la cintura del mayor y con un pequeño salto enredo la otra, abrazándose de su cuello para no caerse.

Los gritos de Hanji y los golpes en la puertas estaban en un segundo plano, no importaban.

Con cuidado de no botarlo, serpenteo sus manos por la espalda de Eren hasta llegar a sus glúteos que no dudó en apretar con la mano estirada, separándose de sus labios y soltar un pequeño gruñido al ver el hilo de saliva que unía su boca con los — ahora— rojos labios del adolescente.

Eren se acercó a lamer la parte trasera de su oído, mordiéndole de vez en cuando para luego trazar un camino de besos hasta su cuello dónde chupó y mordió todo lo que quiso, complaciéndose con los gruñidos y cortos suspiros que le proporcionaba el azabache.

— Está perdiendo el control, sargento~ — Susurró el castaño.

El sonido de la puerta cayendo retumbó en sus oídos, viendo como Eren se bajaba de un salto de sobre él al tiempo que sentía un piquete en la nuca diez segundos antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

— Buona notte, Mr Ackerman~


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! :3 Es un gusto poder encontrarte aquí otra vez, porque asumo que leíste el capítulo anterior y no lo estás saltando ¿No?

Antes que nada **muchísimas gracias a las personas que se molestaron en dejar un comentario, agregar a favoritos y followers** — O como se escriba —

Realmente no pensé que este fic con esta temática le gustaría a más de dos o tres personas pero me e equivocado, hay gente tan enferma como yo — Insertar emoticón de diablo — y eso me hace sentir bastante bien; más que nada porque se que puedo escribiros y que ustedes podrán sentirse interesados, divertirse con algunas partes o al menos identificados con alguno de los personajes.

Creo que esto debí haberlo dicho en el capítulo anterior pero tratare temas un tanto delicados desde u punto de vista más ¿Profundo? ¿Intenso? asi que si te sientes agredida o agredido con alguno de ellos por cosa de moral, religión, etc por favor deja de leer.

Otra cosa más. _**TODO EN ESTE FIC TIENE UNA RAZÓN AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA.**_ Os aviso que más adelante posiblemente se haga mención o se incluya una escena de violación. — Intentaré no ser tan explicita. — pero es necesario. Se que es un tema desagradable pero es parte del universo que e creado y me siento en la necesidad de poder mostrar esa cruel forma del ser humano.

En fin, este va a ser un capitulo un poco más relajado con alguno que otro dato importante, pero esencialmente está hecho para la dinámica que estos dos individuos vayan teniendo conforme avanza la historia. Y mostraros un poquito algunos puntos de vista que es bueno tenerlos en claro

Esto está saliendo demasiado largo, pero nunca sé cuándo dejar de hablar… o escribir.

A medida que se vayan agregando términos al diccionario los iré poniendo aquí arriba.

Ahora sí, ¡Por favor, disfruta tu lectura! ~

∆ **Muñecas ∆:** Se les llama muñecas a las persona de clasificación "C" que están bajo el cuidado de un A. Las muñecas tienen diferentes labores, entre estos está el complacer a su poseedor o coleccionista de la manera necesaria siguiendo las reglas establecidas por este mismo. No están reconocidas como personas ante la ley, si no como animales.

∆ **Golden Doll ∆:** Las Golden Doll o GD son las personas de categoría C con una descendencia exótica al país en donde habitan. Son muy difíciles de encontrar y bastante caras, por lo que la mayoría de las GD son adquiridas por millonarios coleccionistas o Poseedores por contrabando. Las GD con ojos tornasol tienen un poder hipnótico hacia otras personas, lo que las hace irresistibles.

∆ **Free Doll ∆:** También llamadas -FD. Son las personas de clasificación C ya declaradas muñecas pero que no han sido compradas.

∆ **Coleccionista ∆:** Es aquella persona que tiene bajo su mando a más de tres muñecas legalmente. Un coleccionista es una persona dedicada a sus muñecas para vestirlas y tratarlas como tal.

∆ **Poseedor ∆:** Al contrario del coleccionista el poseedor no se ve beneficiado totalmente con las muñecas, ya que sólo puede tener tres como máximo.

∆ **Teddy Mark ∆:** Cuando una persona de cualquier clase mantiene relaciones sexuales con una GD por primera vez con el consentimiento de esta última, aparece una pequeña marca bajo su ojo derecho que indica posesión absoluta y el cambio de muñeca a la clasificación de su pareja.

∆ **Potenciador ∆:** Inyección que aumenta o disminuye la atracción de una GD.

∆ **Disyuntor ∆** : Es un pequeño chip que se implanta en la nuca del individuo para poder controlar la cantidad de hormonas y feromonas que emite. Es un solución alternativa a la atracción de las GD con ojos tornasol; sin embargo requiere de monitoreo constante cada dos días en donde se debe quitar el interior del chip y ser reemplazado por uno nuevo.

 **AU | BL | RiRen | Posible M-preg | Uso descarado del OoC | Crime |**

* * *

 **(...)**

— Es una muñeca inteligente. — Sentenció Hanji, cruzándose de brazos. — Jamás nos habíamos topado con una así, mucho menos cuando también es un GD.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de controlarla?

Erwin, quien hasta el momento solo se había dedicado a escucharla parlotear habló por fin, afirmándose en el escritorio de su despacho; haciéndole saber a Hanji que tenía toda su atención en aquel momento.

— A base de medicamentos que le impidan estar 100% consciente, por lo menos hasta que tu poseedor pueda estar en la misma habitación sin lanzarse encima de él.

— Aún no entiendo como Levi perdió el control de esa manera, es uno de mis mejores soldados. Jamás pensé que podría reaccionar de esa manera.

— Creeme, lo que sucedió allí fue prácticamente una lucha contra su autocontrol. No cualquiera hubiera soportado treinta minutos dentro con ese tipo de atracción, con suerte hubieran llegado a los tres y quizás hasta lo habrían ultrajado al pobre el de muchacho.

— Debimos sacarlo en cuanto se cumplieron los diez minutos, así su cuerpo no hubiera sido comprometido.

— Tal vez. — Le dio la razón Zoe. — Pero de haber hecho tal cosa no hubiésemos sabido que nuestro Darling sabe controlar la intensidad de atracción. Además si Levi no hubiese sido tan _juguetón_ , Eren posiblemente tendría la Teddy Mark justo ahora.

— Aún así sus _juegos_ no fueron correctos.

— Disponer de tu soldado... No, disponer de tu amigo como en un juego de ajedrez tampoco es correcto Erwin.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo está Levi?

— Consciente, además de su libido y hormonas todo está normal pero aún está mareado por el tranquilizante.

— ¿No tiene ninguna secuela o daño serio?

— Nada, pero pareciera que aún estuviera bajo el sentimiento de atracción en algunas ocasiones.

— Ya veo... Quiero un reporte detallado de todo lo que sucedió por parte de todo el personal involucrado.

— Sí señor.

En cuanto vio que el mayor regresaba a agachar la cabeza para continuar con sus papeles Hanji se dispuso a salir de la habitación y caminar hacia su laboratorio, más específicamente hacia la habitación donde Levi se encontraba.

A diferencia de Erwin, ella esperaba y sabía que Levi comprometería la situación intentando tomar posesión de la GD, había pasado ya tanto tiempo estudiando los comportamientos de poseedores, coleccionistas y muñecas que le era fácil identificarlos a los vista.

Ackerman por ejemplo era un poseedor de naturaleza. No por nada le había pedido el favor a Erwin de asignar a aquella muñeca al más bajo, había cosas y oportunidades que no podían ser desperdiciadas.

Por esa misma razón Zoe no le había dicho a su jefe que intentaría acelerar el proceso de adaptación al dejar a los individuos en la misma habitación con los cuidado que correspondían.

Tras llegar a su destino, se arreglo los lentes y abrió la puerta para dar paso a una habitación hecha completamente de madera con dos camas a ambos lados.

— ¡Buenas tardes dormilones!~ ¿Que tal estuvo el descanso?

Eren no le respondió, si no que más bien se acomodo mejor en la cama y con ayuda de las frazadas cubrió su cuerpo de la mirada por parte de aquella extraña que solía llamarlo Darling.

Estaba mareado, sabía que los medicamentos estaban haciendo efecto en su cuerpo y no le agradaba en lo absoluto, así no podría jugar con el agente que tenía en la cama frente a él.

Levi, al contrario del castaño se removió en el colchón intentando soltar las cadenas que lo mantenían preso al catre de la cama. Elevó la mirada más fría y mortífera hacia la castaña en un intento que le soltara pero no funcionó.

— No, no Levi. — Habló la castaña al ver como el más bajo tiraba de las cadenas con violencia mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba a la dirección de Eren. — Echarás todo a perder si lo haces.

— Callate. — Fue lo único que dijo este para gruñir un par de veces, pegándose a la pared de vez en cuando para tener el mismo completamiento que hacía unos segundos al intentar soltarse.

A pesar que Levi no estaba del todo de acuerdo con los métodos que Zoe usaba en sus experimentos no se resistía por completo al que ésta efectuaba en ese momento ya que, sabía que de alguna u otra forma siempre terminaban siendo efectivos y en ese momento lo que más necesitaba era poder acostumbrarse a la atracción y dulce olor que desprendía el castaño.

No es como si aquello fuera demasiado difícil para alguien como él que brillaba por el autocontrol de su cuerpo pero los métodos de Zoe eran un tanto arriesgados y bastante intensos. Aún sentía dolor en la nuca por el piquete del tranquilizante y su cuerpo no podía calmarse gracias al potenciador de atracción que la mujer había inyectado en el cuerpo del muchacho hacía unos minutos atrás. — Sin su consentimiento, claro.—

Oh, imaginación; ¿Por qué lo engañabas en esos momentos donde no era necesario?

El pequeño — No tan pequeño — cuerpo de Eren se removía debajo de las sabanas completamente escondido de la escudriñante mirada de Levi, pero esto no era un problema para el agente puesto que para algo existe la capacidad de imaginar lo que posiblemente estaba haciendo. Trago saliva disimuladamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sobre las sábanas de su propia cama como un animal a punto de atacar a su presa y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima del pobre chico las cadenas en sus manos sonaron, devolviendolo a la realidad.

Maldito, maldito potenciador.

Hanji, en cambio estaba sentada en una de las sillas del fondo con una especie de libreta mientras anotaba cosas que al azabache le parecían estupideces. El efecto de atracción variaba de los minutos, a veces era mucha, a veces era poca, todo depende y ese juego constante entre su cuerpo y la necesidad era una jodida tortura.

Aún no podía creer que se había abalanzado sobre un chico de catorce años por un simple juego de niños, porque para el más bajo todo aquello era una completa tontería a la que se había forzado a participar gracias su cargo de conciencia.

Ya podría deshacerse de la desgraciada en algún momento, entonces le dispararía un sin fin de veces para que nunca más fuera capaz de molestarlo.

Reacciones de un A, como muchos dirían

— Bien, yo me retiro. Ya he observado demasiado, además que Erwin me ha pedido un informe detallado de la situación con Darling.

Ninguno de los dos le respondió por lo que con una radiante sonrisa salió triunfal de la habitación. Una vez Eren supo que la otra no estaba ya en la habitación se descubrió, sentándose en la cama para mirar al hombre frente a él directamente.

Levi no pudo hacer nada más que tragar saliva, aquel par de ojos que cambiaban de color no hacían nada más que provocarlo.

— ¿Quiere dejar de moverse? — Le reclamó el menor, frunciendo levemente el ceño. — El sonido de esas cosas es molesto y quiero dormir un momento. — Inclinó su nariz hacia adelante, apuntando las cadenas con ella.

Ackerman pensó que todo aquello era una broma y deseaba que terminara pronto.

— No es como si pudiera hacerlo niño, es por tu culpa que estamos en esta estúpida situación.

— ¿Mi culpa? fue usted quien se lanzó sobre mí como un animal. — De no ser porque era precisamente Levi, hubiera echado a reír a carcajadas. — ¿Acaso no sabe tener un poquito de autocontrol?

— Que yo sepa tú tampoco te veías demasiado en desacuerdo con ello.

Eren abrió su boca para poder reclamarle pero volvió a cerrarla. No, él no podía decir cosas innecesarias; debía guardar silencio pero aún podía jugar con el agente.

— Qué puedo hacerle — Se encogió de hombros de la manera más inocente que pudo, relamiéndose los labios a propósito. — Me gustan los hombres con uniforme.

— Que lindo, lastima que yo no use uniforme.

Si Eren hubiera podido caerse hacia atrás como en los cómics que solía leer en su casa lo habría hecho.

— Parece que tus diálogos estaban un poco preparados, ¿No, niño? — A pesar que él no solía burlarse de la gente no pudo evitarlo hacerlo en esa ocasión. — ¿Algo más que desees decirme?

— Es un pedófilo.

— Asaltador de tumbas.

— Se acaba de llamar cadáver.

— Y tú un maldito mocoso.

Ambos se miraron con desprecio, deseando que toda esa situación acabara lo más rápido posible para apartarse del otro cuanto antes. Levi agradeció que la atracción desapareciera en esos momentos y Eren maldijo ya no poder control su habilidad gracias al potenciador.

— Tiene un chupón en su cuello. — Habló Eren luego de unos momentos. Ni siquiera sabía porque tenía esa necesidad de hablar y no sumirse en el silencio. — Debería decirle a su novia que sea más cuidadosa.

Nuevamente, el azabache quiso echarse a reír o al menos sonreír socarronamente pero no lo hizo.

— Deberías ser más cuidadoso Eren. — Dijo, sentándose mejor en la cama, afirmando su espalda en la pared mientras se llevaba una de sus piernas al pecho. — La gente puede hablar mal de tí.

El menor abrió la boca y nuevamente la cerro, enrojeciendo por completo antes de poder esconderse bajo las cobijas y así evitar la penetrante mirada que aquel hombre de ojos grices tenía para él.

El mayor alzó una ceja, extrañado, hacia un rato se le había montado encima y ¿ahora sentía vergüenza de ello? ¿Existían ese tipo de chicos a los catorce años? que el supiera no.

Zoe, quién miraba todo desde la espejo/pared tampoco creyó que esa reacción fuera por Inocencia.

Ah, quizás tenían algo.

 **(...)**

— ¿Estas siendo consiente de lo que estas diciendo? — Erwin arqueó una ceja con molestia, mirando a Levi quien había sido traído por igual a su oficina.

No habían pasado ni cinco horas desde que había conversado con la científica y ya la tenía en frente. Dos veces en el día era demasiado para él.

— Me estas pidiendo. — Continuó. — que deje a Eren y Levi en una misma habitación sin supervisión, además de implantarle un disyuntor, Hanji.

— Esas cosas ni siquiera han funcionado correctamente. — Le apoyo Levi ya demasiado mareado por el dulzor en su nariz. Ah, seguramente podría detectar a Eren a distancia con ello.

Tal cual lo haría un perro.

Lindo perro Levi, buen chico.

— Es por que no se les da el cuidado adecuado. Para poder mantener funcionando eficazmente un disyuntor hay que darle mantención cada dos días además de tener en perfectas condiciones el cuerpo del _huésped._

— Claro. ¿Que harás si eso no funciona? — Inquirió el más bajo. — No voy a hacerme cargo de un mocoso de CATORCE años con una Teddy Mark sólo por mera calentura que él mismo me provocó.

— Eso es como no hacerte cargo de un hijo sólo por que la mujer con la que tuviste sexo no usaba anticonceptivos.

— No es lo mismo.

— Basta. — Los silencio. — Hanji, será mejor que te expliques más claramente. Aún no logró entenderlo del todo.

— Tengo una teoría y necesitó saber si es correcta o no.

Zoe se arreglo los lentes con calma, tomándose su tiempo.

— Verás, ¿y sola atracción no sólo afecta a la persona extraña si no también a la muñeca? ¿ay si la muñeca también se ve atraída hacia la otra persona para poder crear esa conexión?

Silencio.

— Cuando Levi se le lanzó ensima a Eren, este a su vez le correspondió en todo. — Continuó. — En todo. Sin embargo hace un rato cuando Levi dijo que había sido él quién le hizo las marcas en el cuello enrojeció por completo y su cuerpo comenzó a secretar una sustancia de aturdimiento.

— ¿Aturdimiento?

— Sí, algo así como un inhibidor que evita situaciones donde pueda demostrar pena, vergüenza u alguna otra emoción fuerte.

— Lo están monitoreando…

— Exacto, y si lo están limitando con inhibidores es posible que el chico en realidad aún no controle su atracción si no alguien más lo haga.

— Como una marioneta. Ya entiendo.

— Yo no. — Habló el Ackerman. — Así que expliquenme que mierda están pensando.

— Es simple. Hay que descontrolarlo. — Tras ver la cara desencajada del agente, la científica continuó. — Si lo están monitoreando quiere decir que llevan un registro visual y hormonal de Eren así que tenerlo encerrado sólo va aumentar su defensiva. Lo ideal sería ya sacarlo de aquí y hacer que se sintieran más _cerca de su objetivo_.

— Entonces tú lo descontrolarias sin que se dieran cuenta con ayuda del disyuntor. Además, de esa forma podríamos ver si nuestro chico en verdad tiene un chip de monitoreo o lo hacen de alguna otra manera.

— ¿Tendre que dármela de niñera mientras ustedes hacen mi trabajo?

— Más bien será como una operación en cubierto. Te dedicaras a sacar información del muchacho.

— Asumiendo que la atracción no volvería a hacer efecto.

— Exacto.

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

— No. — Respondieron ambos.

Quizás debió haber estudiado para maestro universitario, eso hubiera sido lo mejor para él.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinceramente no pensaba continuar con esta historia, con ninguna en realidad. Deseaba cerrar la cuenta y os los digo porque realmente se merecen una explicación. Supongo que la mayoría de los escritores tienen ganas de mandar todo al diablo, además, he tenido varios problemas de salud que me imposibilitaba hacerlo.

Sin embargo gracias al interés de algunas personas y otros nuevos lectores — No sólo en ésta historia —, decidí retomarlas nuevamente. Muchísimas gracias a todos, enserio, creo que en este nivel puedo decir que si sigo escribiendo es por y para ustedes. Son ustedes los que me animan a continuar con esto y de todo corazón espero que os guste.

No podría decirles que actualizaré cada cierto tiempo, porque mi salud puede permitirme hacerlo como no, así que intentaré venir lo más seguido posible. Os lo prometo.

En cuanto a Eren y Levi, ¿Qué puedo decir? Los amo, y a partir de ahora se irán haciendo un poco más cercanos, además se irán conociendo un poco más de cosas sobre Eren y el mundo de ambos en general.

 **Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a todos, enserio.** Tanto a los que han seguido la historia, los que han agregado a favoritos, a los nuevos lectores y los que se han preocupado por el seguimiento de mis escritos. **Los amo, todo esto es por vosotros y para vosotros.**

∆ **Muñecas ∆:** Se le llama muñecas a las personas de clasificación "C" que están bajo el cuidado de un A. Las muñecas tienen diferentes labores, entre estos está el complacer a sus coleccionistas y poseedores de las maneras necesarias siguiendo las reglas establecidas por este mismo. No están reconocidas como personas ante la ley, si no como animales.

∆ **Golden Doll ∆:** Las Golden Doll o GD son personas de categoría C con una dependencia exótica del país en donde habitan. Son muy difíciles de comprar y bastante caras, por lo que la mayoría son adquiridas por millonarios coleccionistas o poseedores por contrabando. Las GD con ojos tornasol tienen un poder hipnótico hacia otras personas, haciéndola irresistible.

∆ **Free Doll ∆:** También llamadas -FD. Son las personas de clasificación C ya declaradas muñecas pero que no han sido compradas.

∆ **Coleccionista ∆:** Es una persona que tiene bajo su mando a más de tres muñecas legalmente. Un coleccionista es una persona dedicada a sus muñecas para vestirlas y tratarlas como tal.

∆ **Poseedor ∆:** Al contrario del coleccionista el poseedor no se ve beneficiado totalmente por las muñecas, ya que sólo puede tener tres como máximo.

∆ **Teddy Mark ∆:** Cuando una persona de cualquier clase mantiene relaciones sexuales con una GD por primera vez con el consentimiento de ésta última, aparece una pequeña marca bajo su ojo derecho que indica posesión absoluta y el cambio de muñeca a clasificación de su pareja.

∆ **Potenciador ∆:** Inyección que aumenta o disminuye la atracción de un GD.

∆ **Disyuntor ∆:** Es un pequeño chip que se implanta en la nuca de un individuo para poder controlar la cantidad de hormonas y feromonas que emite. Es una solución alternativa a la atracción de las GD con ojos tornasol; sin embargo requiere de monitoreo constante cada dos días en donde se debe quitar el interior del chip y ser reemplazado por uno nuevo.

 **AU | BL | RiRen | Posible M-preg | Uso descarado del OoC | Crime |**

 **(...)**

— Máximo Hiedrishv

Zoe lanzó los expedientes sobre la mesa, dejando una fotografía frente a los dos hombres mientras se cruzaba de brazos, afirmando su espalda en la pared tras ella.

— Según lo que hemos podido averiguar, era él quien debía recibir el último cargamentos de muñecas. Incluyendo a Eren. — Prosiguió, mirando el proyector a su lado. — Nuestros agentes revisaron su casa y encontraron una detallada lista de todas las muñecas ilegales hasta la fecha.

— Supongo que tuvieron una orden para ello — Smith arqueo una ceja, volteando el rostro a la espera de una respuesta a la pregunta del azabache.

— Que va, sólo estábamos buscando drogas, ya sabes, lo habitual. — El mayor de los tres suspiró, permitiéndole proseguir. — Se supone que nuestro querido Darling iría a parar en las manos de Zacklary. El bastardo pago una buena cantidad de dinero por él.

Ackerman tomó uno de los expedientes, dando una hojeada y leyendo los nombres y números de cada una de las muñecas registradas, todas con su respectivo comprador y precio a los costados de sus nombres. Reprimió un insulto, pasando de hoja en hoja; aún en esa etapa de su trabajo seguía sorprendiéndole lo asquerosos que podían ser las personas con tal de obtener su propio placer.

Tiró la carpeta sobre la mesa y miró la proyección en la pared, observando el orden y fotografía de los actuales sospechosos, ninguno tenía una línea o punto que los uniera con Eren. El maldito niño seguía siendo un completo misterio, aunque hasta el momento habían podido mantenerlo a raya gracias a los disyuntores. La idea de Zoe no había estado tan errada como pensó.

A diferencia de como había creído, la situación no había sido tan difícil. Gracias a los constantes monitoreos de Hanji, el disyuntor actuaba perfectamente y según las lecturas de este mismo lograron no sólo rectificar el constante monitoreo hormonal del muchacho, si no también que poseía una especie de chip implantado a la columna que inhibe cualquier tipo de hormona inadecuada en el organismo del más bajo, como la vergüenza y el miedo.

Tenían una pequeña oportunidad, mientras que Eren no supiera controlar bien la atracción de su cuerpo siempre tendrían una oportunidad. Por otro lado, esa pequeña ventana de esperanza se veía mayoritariamente bloqueada por el silencio del mismo chico; quien no parecía tener ni el más mínimo interés en ayudarlos con su investigación. Más bien se sentaba en el sofá, y se burlaba de ellos en silencio.

— No es raro que Zacklary compre GD, hasta el momento tiene una gran variedad de estas y de muñecas en diferentes partes del país. — El más alto se recargó hacia atrás, mirando las fotografías. — Es uno de los coleccionistas más importantes.

— Y el más grande hijo de perra de todos los tiempos. — La mujer pareció echar chispas por los ojos.

— No es nuestro problema el cómo trate a sus muñecas, limítate a obedecer órdenes y a hacer tu trabajo.

Hanji giró su cabeza hacia el azabache, buscando alguna especie de apoyo en su persona pero sólo obtuvo silencio. Molesta, dio una parada a la mesa antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla de cuero, haciendo al material chillar con violencia.

Estaba dentro de la ley que cualquier tipo de agresión hacia una muñeca estaba permitida si su coleccionista u poseedores lo autorizaba, pues estas no estaban reconocidas por la constitución como personas, sino como una extensión más de los propios animales. Eran simples mascotas con las que se podía jugar de las forma que más desearan.

— Tenemos que interrogarlo, alguna de sus chicas deben saber algo sobre Eren. Todas vienen del mismo lugar, al menos deben de haber oído sobre él, no todos los días se ve una muñeca inteligente.

— Olvidas lo aterrorizadas que estarán como para decir algo — Interrumpió Levi, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora — Además, no es seguro siquiera que Zacklary nos deje hablar con ellas. Sabes lo posesivo que es.

— Es la única pista que tenemos, no podemos simplemente dejarla ir.

— Pero tampoco podemos ir y aferrarnos a ella cuando sabemos que no funcionara. Debe de haber otra forma.

Ackerman se mantuvo en silencio, analizando la situación por todos los puntos. Ir a la casa de Zacklary no le hacía ni el más ápice de gracia, la última vez que piso esa casa terminó viendo como uno de los encargados de la cocina azotaba a la pobre muñeca contra la pared; el olor de la sangre en su espalda aún podía llegar a sus fosas nasales mientras su propia persona se veía incapacitada de ayudar a la víctima. Solo se quedó en una esquina de la habitación, enterrando las uñas en sus palmas e ignorando los gritos de dolor de la pobre mujer.

A veces se preguntaba porqué había decidido ser agente en un mundo tan podrido como ese.

Por otro lado, llevar a Eren como su propia muñeca a la mansión de tan aberrante bestia sería un suicidio para él y una forma de infinita tortura para Jäeger. En primer lugar no solo por haberle "robado" la mercancía a Zacklary, si no también porque se arriesgaría a que este tomara a Eren por la fuerza y lo sometiera a diferentes tipos de tortura por no ir con él en cuanto la policía lo dejó libre.

El problema irradiaba en que si las otras muñecas y GD tenían algún tipo de contacto con Eren, sería indispensable llevarlo hasta dicho lugar para que hablaran con él y ser capaces de obtener algún tipo de información mediante el chico. Allí otro problema, ¿cómo hacer que que cooperará con ellos sin temor a que les traicionara? Porque no podían simplemente usarlo como una pieza de ajedrez, al fin y al cabo el muchacho no tenía más que 14 años de edad.

Levi suspiró, masajeando el puente de su nariz. Esto se estaba volviendo mucho más tedioso y complicado de los que pensaba.

— Por el momento vamos paso por paso — Dijo, exhalando con fuerza para pasarse una mano por el cabello. — Necesito un papel que certifique que el mocoso esta a mi nombre. Si Zacklary pagó por él es seguro que lo buscara en algún momento y necesitamos tenerlo con nosotros.

— Aprovechando la oportunidad podemos ir y devolverle el dinero — Continuó Hanji, pensándolo con detenimiento. — Conociendo a ese imbécil, estoy segura que se ofuscará e intentará comprarlo a cualquier precio, de ser así podemos usar esa oportunidad para llevar a Eren como consuelo, solo para que lo vea.

— Estas olvidando algo. — Intervino el mayor de los tres — Eren no se dejará usar tan fácil por nosotros, menos aún cuando tendrá que ir en contra de los objetivos por los que lo trajeron.

Los tres soltaron un suspiro cansado, mirando a la nada.

— Podríamos asustarlo. — Habló la castaña tras un minuto de silencio. — Estamos a finales de mes, ¿no? Hay fiestas en donde coleccionistas y poseedores llevan a sus muñecas para intercambios.

— No llevaré a Eren a esas mierdas. Terminaran violandolo.

— No si no les autorizas a ello. Piensa en ello como un acercamiento al mundo real — Prosiguió — Eren solo conoce el lado bueno de la moneda, quizás si le enseñamos el malo colabore con nosotros.

— ¿Y piensas que será tan fácil como eso? Es una muñeca inteligente Zoe, una Golden Doll. No caerá tan fácil.

— No, puede que por ese lado no lo haga, pero si por el lado del niño de 14 años, llevado a un país desconocido para ser vendido como un animal, al niño que alejaron de sus padres… si es que tenía, para cumplir con los fines de un imbécil cualquiera.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con el chip que tiene Eren en la columna? Aún si lo inducimos al miedo ellos seguirán inhibiendolo desde dentro.

— Además — Agregó Smith — No podemos estar seguros si con esa experiencia él no le tomará miedo a Levi por lo que podría hacerle.

— Es una de las pocas cosas que tenemos. Mientras no averiguamos qué tipo de relación mantiene Eren con la procedencia de las muñecas todo lo que averiguemos estará inconcluso.

Levi bufo en voz baja, desviando la mirada,hacia un costado mientras dejaba que Zoe y Erwin decidieran qué hacer con respecto al chico; de todas formas el no tenia demasiada opinión entre ambos y terminaría por acatar lo que decidieran igual a la última vez. Realmente no le hacía gracia llevar a Eren a una de esas reuniones, mucho menos a la casa de Zacklary, puede que el chico no le agradara del todo pero tampoco era lo suficientemente sádico para hacerlo presenciar inhumanidades contra personas.

Para Levi las muñecas seguían siendo personas, tal vez con un menor grado académico pero humanos al fin y al cabo y como tal deberían ser protegidos no sólo por la constitución sino también por los derechos humanos. Esa había sido una de las principales causas por las cuales había escogido aquel trabajo para toda su vida. Poder cambiar las cosas desde adentro y mejorar un poco el mundo hacia las generaciones futuras.

Sin embargo entendía que a cambio del menos podrían salvar más vidas y a más personas con un futuro que quizás mucho peor que ese, no es como si fueran a matar al pobre muchacho, solo lo inducirían al mundo de los coleccionistas y poseedores por un par de horas.

Un mundo donde las violaciones y los asesinatos son completamente normales contra personas sin educación.

Lindo mundo.

— Solo estarás allí tres horas, cuatro a lo mucho — Terminó por decir el rubio mayor. — Si ves que Eren ya no puede soportarlo se marchan de allí. Está de más decir que nadie puede tocarlo además de ti.

— Y que lo menciones.

— Mañana hay una reunión a las siete de la tarde. Pasaremos a dejarle un traje a Eren para que pase desapercibido.

— Nosotros iremos a devolverle el dinero al hijo de puta ese, y dependiendo como reaccione Eren mañana lo llevaremos con Zacklary.

Ackerman suspiró, realmente esperaba que el niño tuviera buenos nervios.

 **(…)**

Eren se miró al espejo por enésima vez en el día, aguantando las ganas de gritar al contemplar su reflejo. Aún no lograba asociar del todo el lugar donde vivía y ya tenía que acompañar al señor pulcritud, como le gustaba llamarle, a una fiesta; y no a cualquier fiesta, si no a una donde debía vestir semi desnudo con los brazos, el cuello, vientre y piernas desnudas. El maldito short con suerte le cubría las nalgas y la chaquetilla el cuello, además tenía demasiados brillos para su gusto.

Levi le había explicado que esos eran los trajes que usaban las muñecas machos en las reuniones y que usualmente se le llenaba la piel de azúcar para hacerlas más apetecibles, pero como esa era su primera vez en ese tipo de reuniones iría solamente así. Tenía un abrigo en el auto por si le daba frío más tarde.

No lo entendía del todo pero pulcritud se veía bien con aquel traje, así que no se quejo demasiado.

Ackerman se volteó hacia el asiento trasero cuando hubo estacionado frente a una gran mansión, tomando uno de sus brazos para llamar su atención completamente.

— Escucha, lo ideal es que estemos aquí un par de horas, pero si no eres capaz de soportarlo aferrate a mi o dime que quieres marcharte.

—…Entiendo. — Susurró, dando un asentimiento con la cabeza. — ¿De qué es lo que trata la reunión?

— Son gente rica que trae a sus muñecas para… jugar.

El castaño volvió a asentir para bajar del auto, caminando tras el agente y mirando todo el lugar con curiosidad. Aquello era mucho más grande que la casa de sus padres, incluso que la casa de Levi y el cuartel general. Saludo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza al par de hombres frente a las puertas, sintiéndose incómodo cuando la vista de ambos personajes no se apartaba de su cuerpo.

Por unos segundos sintió asco de su mirada y de su cuerpo también, por provocar ese tipo de atenciones.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y Levi volvió a repetirle que si no lo soportaba podrían irse o él podría aferrarse a sus ropas si lo necesitaba. Un extraño sentimiento de asco se posó en la boca del estómago, el que el azabache fuera tan considerado con él estaba comenzando a asustarle en demasía, pues usualmente ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra más allá de lo necesario.

Las puertas se abrieron y lo primero que el par de hombres pudo vislumbrar fue el cuerpo de una muchacha caer el suelo luego de que una botella fuera reventada en su cabeza. El cuerpo de la mujer convulsionaba en el suelo mientras una cantidad considerable de sangre brotaba de su cabeza; Eren miraba con detalle como la alfombra iba manchandose poco a poco.

— Oh, agente Ackerman — Gritó uno de los hombres en la parte central, levantándose para ir en su encuentro. — Es una maravilla tenerlo con nosotros hoy. No pensamos que vendría.

— Levi está bien fuera del trabajo. — Respondió, dando una corta mirada hacia el suelo. — No iba a hacerlo pero solo terminaría aburriendome en casa.

El hombre sonrió, dándole una patada al cuerpo sobre el suelo para hacerlo aún lado y dejar que ambos entraran con mayor facilidad al recinto. El azabache se mordió la lengua, conteniendose de propinarle un buen golpe a aquel bastardo y ayudar a la pobre muñeca quien se quejaba del dolor.

No pasó desapercibido para el mayor de ambos la forma en que Eren estaba asimilando todo, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, memorizando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Quiso cubrirle los ojos cuando un coleccionista comenzó a violar a una niña pequeña sobre la silla, los gritos de la infanta se escuchaban por todos lados mientras la polla de aquel hombre parecía romperla desde dentro, dejando que sus muslos se cubrieran de sangre.

Dentro de ese lugar podía verse la verdadera naturaleza humana.

Levi había escuchado de ese tipo de lugares, pero jamás habría imaginado que sería mil veces peor de lo que se decía. Amarradas a una pared había cinco chicas como de la edad de Eren, imposibilitadas de moverse mientras eran atravesadas por cuchillos, flechas y dardos, entreteniendo a los hombres frente a ellas como mero punto de acierto.

En el suelo, justo en medio de todos los presentes había un grupo de chicas y chicos, encadenadas al suelo y completamente desnudos. Uno de ellos se acercó gateando hasta Levi cuando este se hubo sentado, ubicándose entre sus piernas para comenzar a besar su entrepierna por encima de la ropa. Ackerman sintió asco de todos los presentes en ese minuto.

Tomó al chico del mentón, obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba. Los ojos de aquel pobre niño, porque eso era, un niño, estaban cristalizados y completamente enrojecidos, su mejilla izquierda estaba inflamada y con leves tonos violetas. No fue necesario que esa pobre alma hablara para que el entendiera el mensaje.

Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar con suavidad, intentando que al menos su caricias pudieran quitar un poco el dolor, y lo dejó esconder el rostro en su vientre. Los brazos de aquel extraño se ciñeron a su cintura y las manos del mayor se enterraron en su cabello, acariciándolo en un silencioso consuelo.

— Se ve que tiene un gusto un tanto… especial. — Nile, uno de los mayores coleccionistas se hizo presente en la pequeña reunión. — Pero no tardará en acostumbrarse en aprender a tratar a estas basuras. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

— Supongo. Aunque el mio no a dado ningun tipo de problema hasta ahora. — Se excusó, permitiendo que Eren se sentara a su lado.

El castaño trago saliva, mordiendo la carilla interna de sus mejilla cuando uno de esos hombres levantó la mano y la estampo sin ningún tipo de consideración sobre la mejilla de aquel muñeco bajo la patética excusa que no sabía mamarla como a él le gustaba. Y no suficiente con eso, le ordenó ponerse de rodillas de espaldas a él mientras lo golpeaba con uno de los cinturones del sofá, abriéndole la piel de la espalda con cada azote; los gritos del pelirrojo mezclándose con todos los demás a su alrededor.

Quería irse, quería marcharse de allí y llorar el resto de la noche en su habitación abrazando el cuerpo de su madre. Quería volver a fundirse en ella mientras sus cálidas manos le acariciaban el cabello, su voz susurrando que todo estaría bien, que no permitiría que nada le sucediera. Quiso, y solo Dios sabía cuánto deseó volver a sentirse tan amado en su vida.

Sintió envidia de aquel chico abrazado a Levi. Su visión estaba cubierta totalmente por el abdomen del hombre, y las cálidas manos de este acariciaban su cabeza en una muda promesa de bienestar. Él podía llorar todo lo que quisiera y nadie lo vería, él en cambio se veía obligado a observar todo tipo de atrocidades cometidas hacia sus compañeros.

Ese no era el mundo que su padre le había descrito, no era la vida que les habían prometido.

No fue por lo que se separó de su madre.

Sintió los ojos descoser y se vio en la necesidad de acercarse aún más a Ackerman, escondiéndose bajo su brazo mientras apretaba la tela de la ropa con fuerza. Los gritos del lugar se hicieron más prominentes, pareciera que todo se volvía más intenso cuando solo escuchaba.

Levi pareció entender la indirecta pues rodeó la cintura de Eren, atrayéndolo más a él, pegandolo todo lo posible a su cuerpo, no solo para consolarlo, si no también para hacer saber a esos cerdos de su alrededor que no podrían tocar a su pequeño muñeco. Desde hacía unos momentos que la vista de algunos coleccionistas estaba sobre el castaño, casi desnudandolo con la mirada, algunos hasta habían osado relamerse los labios mientras paseaban sus ojos por todo el contorno de su cuerpo como si se tratara de una prostituta.

Y aún si fuera de esa forma — Cosa que no era — seria la prostituta de Levi. Solo el podría mirarla de esa forma.

— Oh vaya — Habló una mujer, tomando a Eren del brazo y tirando de este. Logrando que se separara del mayor con un pequeño gemido — Tenemos uno nuevo, y no uno cualquiera. Un GD, señores.

La mujer atrapó las mejillas del castaño entre su pulgar e índice, apretando ambos con fuerza al levantar un poco la cabeza; llamando la atención de la mayoría de los presentes quienes sonrieron gustosos y voltearon en su dirección. Los labios rojos de la mujer se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de sacar la lengua y deslizarla por todo el cuello del moreno, saboreando la piel con un leve disgusto al no encontrar la azúcar pegada a la carne.

— Es una falta de respeto traer a una muñeca aquí sin haberle puesto azúcar en la piel, señor Ackerman. — Apretó el brazo de Eren una vez más antes de lanzarlo sobre el agente, como si fuera tan solo una bolsa más de basura de la que deshacerse.

Levi atrapó el cuerpo del menor justo a tiempo para evitar que chocara contra el suelo, apartando a la muñeca de su cuerpo y así sostener con más seguridad a Eren. Estaba temblando, ya no eran solo sus manos sino todo su cuerpo.

— Debería romperte la boca por tocar mis cosas. — Exhalo con fuerza, tomando el cuerpo del chico por los muslos para elevarlo.

— Lo que está en este lugar es de todos. Incluida esa lindura.

La mujer estiró una mano, queriendo tocar la mejilla del castaño pero Levi se lo impidió, apartandola de un empujón.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. El rostro imperturbable del azabache y la forma en la que abrazaba el cuerpo del menor al suyo propio daba fe de cuán en serio iba. Había sido demasiado para él por un día, nunca debió haber escuchado a Erwin y Zoe en primer lugar, él sabía que era una mala idea. Y los temblores del niño entre sus brazos solo rectificaron su idea.

Christine, en cambio, no podía creer como ese hombre bajito fuera capaz de golpearla y preferir a un muñeco muerto de hambre por sobre ella. A ella, Christine Reiss, la coleccionista femenina más importante de todo el país. Sus rubias cejas se fruncieron mientras sus dientes mordían parte de su labio inferior por pura ira.

— P-por favor… — La voz de Eren caló en sus oídos, a pesar que fue solo un susurro — Saqueme d-de aquí…

¿Quién era él para negar tal cosa?

Sin ningún tipo de consideración o arrepentimiento se abrió paso por entre la gente, acariciando el cabello del castaño para mantener su rostro escondido entre el hueco de su hombro y su cuello. Saliendo lo más rápido posible del lugar. Tendrían problemas luego, era cierto, pero en ese momento nada más importaba además poder llevar ese tembloroso cuerpo a un lugar a salvo. Donde en verdad se sintiera seguro.


	4. Chapter 4

∆ **Muñecas ∆:** Se le llama muñecas a las personas de clasificación "C" que están bajo el cuidado de un A. Las muñecas tienen diferentes labores, entre estos está el complacer a sus coleccionistas y poseedores de las maneras necesarias siguiendo las reglas establecidas por este mismo. No están reconocidas como personas ante la ley, si no como animales.

∆ **Golden Doll ∆:** Las Golden Doll o GD son personas de categoría C con una dependencia exótica del país en donde habitan. Son muy difíciles de comprar y bastante caras, por lo que la mayoría son adquiridas por millonarios coleccionistas o poseedores por contrabando. Las GD con ojos tornasol tienen un poder hipnótico hacia otras personas, haciéndola irresistible.

∆ **Free Doll ∆:** También llamadas -FD. Son las personas de clasificación C ya declaradas muñecas pero que no han sido compradas.

∆ **Coleccionista ∆:** Es una persona que tiene bajo su mando a más de tres muñecas legalmente. Un coleccionista es una persona dedicada a sus muñecas para vestirlas y tratarlas como tal.

∆ **Poseedor ∆:** Al contrario del coleccionista el poseedor no se ve beneficiado totalmente por las muñecas, ya que sólo puede tener tres como máximo.

∆ **Teddy Mark ∆:** Cuando una persona de cualquier clase mantiene relaciones sexuales con una GD por primera vez con el consentimiento de ésta última, aparece una pequeña marca bajo su ojo derecho que indica posesión absoluta y el cambio de muñeca a clasificación de su pareja.

∆ **Potenciador ∆:** Inyección que aumenta o disminuye la atracción de un GD.

∆ **Disyuntor ∆:** Es un pequeño chip que se implanta en la nuca de un individuo para poder controlar la cantidad de hormonas y feromonas que emite. Es una solución alternativa a la atracción de las GD con ojos tornasol; sin embargo requiere de monitoreo constante cada dos días en donde se debe quitar el interior del chip y ser reemplazado por uno nuevo.

 **AU | BL | RiRen | Posible M-preg | Uso descarado del OoC | Crime |**

 **(...)**

Levi había sido capaz de sobrellevar muchas cargas a lo largo de su vida, siempre con la cabeza en alto, los ojos en el frente y las manos a sus costados, en un intento de demostrarle a la gente que algo como aquello no sería capaz de hundirlo. Ni como Ackerman ni como persona.

Pero aún cuando había pensado aquello toda su vida, sus manos temblaban violentamente al estrechar el cuerpo del castaño menor, su piel se estremecía con cada sollozo que se escapaba de sus labios, sus nervios se alteraban más y más al oír los lastimeros quejidos y esfuerzos que hacía Eren por respirar.

Hacía treinta minutos que habían llegado a casa y Eren se negaba a soltarlo o dejar de llorar, al contrario, el mayor tenía la impresión que en cualquier momento el aire dejaría de llegar a sus pulmones y se ahogaría entre sus propias lágrimas. La idea le aterraba y preocupaba en su mayoría, pero sentía que no tenía el derecho o moral para pedirle que detuviera su llanto; era un niño después de todo, aunque su altura fuera casi más que la suya.

Sintió impotencia, se sintió culpable. Fue él la razón por la que ahora esos bonitos ojos estaban enrojecidos y levemente hinchados por el llanto.

En ese momento, Levi no vió diferencia alguna entre aquellos coleccionistas y él. Ambos moviéndose por su propio interés sin temor a dañar a una tercera parte hasta el punto de romperla, porque a su vista Eren estaba levemente roto esa noche. Si no hubiera accedido a esa estúpida idea, nada de eso hubiera sucedido, podría incluso, estar peleando con él por el último pedazo de pizza.

La espalda del castaño dio un pequeño brinco antes que aquel par de brazos se ciñera a su espalda, atrapando la tela del traje entre sus dedos y tirar levemente de él; el rostro escondido en la curvatura de su cuello, y las lágrimas cayendo sobre parte de su pecho.

— ¿V-volverá a llevarme a-allí? — Preguntó entre pequeños jadeos, sin separarse de Levi en ningún momento.

Por su puesto que no lo llevaría, no volvería a exponerlo a una situación como esa, quiso decirle pero no había certeza que en el futuro no volviera a llevarlo. Era parte de su trabajo a fin de cuentas, la vida de uno a cambio a cambio de diez o veinte más. Su objetivo era utilizar a ese chiquillo para poder atrapar a los responsables del tráfico y asesinato de muñecas. Eren solo sería un camino para llegar a ellos, lo sabía.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan mal pensándolo de esa forma?

— Si te sentias mal desde un inicio debiste haberme dicho. — Lo estrecho con un poco más de fuerza, acariciando su cabello. Su tono de voz completamente calmado a pesar de estar regañandolo. — Te dije que podíamos irnos cuando quisieras.

La habitación quedó en silencio unos minutos, en los cuales Eren se dedicó a escuchar el latido del corazón bajo su oído, aquel ritmo constante logró calmarlo un poco y las caricias en su cabello ayudaban bastante. No creyó que aquel hombre tan estoico, frío y grosero fuera capaz de emitir tanta calidez y tranquilidad. De alguna forma le recordaba a su madre.

— Lo lamento — Se disculpó luego, en voz baja. — Pero se veía realmente ocupado hablando con ese hombre.

— ¿Desde cuando te interesa respetarme tanto? Te recuerdo que hace unos días me llamaste _anciano bastardo_ por comerme la última bolsa de papas fritas.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó, Levi se sintió un poco más tranquilo luego de oírla.

— Es que era la última bolsa de papitas. — Respondió Eren, para remarcar — _La última._

— ¿Te dejo las papas y me como los chocolates, entonces?

— ¡No! — Respondió el menor con rapidez, separándose de su pecho para quedar frente al pálido rostro. Las pobladas cejas se fruncieron hacia el centro mientras aquel par de mejillas se inflaron en un puchero bastante infantil. — ¡Los chocolates son míos! ¡No los toque!

— ¿Tuyos? Pero si soy yo quien los compra.

— Pero los compra para mi.

— Entonces ya no comprare para ti si no para mi.

— ¡No puede hacer eso! — Gritó de pronto, dejando ambas manos sobre los hombros ajenos. Su rostro deformado por el miedo de perder aquellos preciados tesoros.

— ¿A no? ¿Y por qué no? — Inquirió el mayor arqueando una ceja.

— Porqué, si lo hace yo me quedaré sin chocolates…

¿Cómo es que habían terminado hablando de dulces?

— Entonces compraré chocolates para ambos.

— Y no se comerá la última bolsa de papas fritas o la última pizza.

— Oye, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo con el chocolate. No te creas con tanto derecho, crío.

Eren soltó una pequeña risa antes de volver a recostarse sobre el pecho del mayor, recargando la frente sobre el hombro ajeno. Su cuerpo aún tenía demasiado presente el lugar donde había estado, sus oídos todavía podían oír los gritos de aquella niña pequeña pidiendo ayuda y rogándole a ese hombre que se detuviera. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente mientras sus manos atraparon las ropas de Levi entre sus dedos con desesperación.

Agradecía enormemente que este estuviera abrazándolo tan protectoramente, de otra forma se encontraría acurrucado en una esquina de la fría habitación deseando regresar a casa con su familia. Los brazos de Ackerman se parecían a su madre, de hecho podría decir que sus latidos eran igual de tranquilizadores.

Nunca se había dado cuenta que ese par de manos podían llegar a ser tan amables.

O que aquel pecho podría llegar a ser tan cómodo y reconfortante.

Por un minuto, por un pequeño minuto… Eren se sintió afortunado de que fuera ese hombre mal hablado y gruñón quien lo comprara.

Pero eso no quería decir que fuera tonto.

Por muy desgraciado que llegara a ser Levi con él, no tendría el corazón y el gusto de llevarlo a ese tipo de lugares. Incluso él pudo notar la incomodidad del mayor al entrar en ese lugar, la forma en que apretaba los puños con impotencia, en como acaricio la cabellera de aquel muchacho del sillón. Deseando aliviar el dolor, deseando sacarlo de allí.

Esa fue la razón de su envidia.

La verdadera.

Nadie nunca lo había acariciado con tanto cariño y devoción como Levi lo hizo con ese chico.

Y él deseó ser ese pobre muchacho.

— ¿Por qué me llevó a ese lugar? — Interrogó, su voz sonando ya calmada. — ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

El cuerpo bajo él se tenso unos segundos, recogiendo los músculos de los hombros para luego soltarlos. Confirmando las sospechas del castaño.

Era demasiado perspicaz para su edad, tal vez demasiado.

— Necesitamos que vayas a un lugar, que te pongas de nuestro lado y nos des información. — Empezó Levi, sin apartarse ni un centímetro de él con el olor levemente dulzón que emanaba del chico sobre el. — Descubrimos quien era tu comprador, y para que renuncie a ti completamente es necesario que te vea al menos una vez.

Ackerman omitió el resto de la información, por el momento le importaba saber si realmente estaría de su lado, si les ayudaría a terminar con todas esas muertes y… ¿Y luego que?

— ¿Pero?... — Volvió a preguntar el castaño, aferrándose con un poco más de fuerza a las ropas del mayor, intentando memorizar su aroma.

— Pero si aceptas ir a ese lugar verás cosas aún peores que en la reunión — Continuó, relamiéndose los labios al sentir la boca demasiado seca — Necesitábamos que vieras un poco del cómo tratan a las muñecas.

Eren fruncido el ceño imperceptiblemente.

— Desde que llegué aquí hablan de muñecas.— Susurró — ¿Qué es lo que son?

Y Levi le hubiera respondido la pregunta detalladamente, explicándole cada una de las categorías que aludían a la actual población mundial con el fin de responder la duda del chiquillo; pero la voz del menor había sonado tan… Insinuante a sus oídos que le había costado trabajo no haber saltado su boca para oír los cortos quejidos que efectuaría.

Eren olía tan bien, su piel desprendía un olor tan agradable que lo obligaba a pegar la nariz en su cabello, mientras que las morenas manos subían hasta su cabello, enredando las manos en el y tirarlo suavemente cuando una pequeña corriente de placer arremetía sus cuerpos.

El castaño en cambio, no podía dejar de inhalar el perfume mezclado con su propio olor corporal que desprendía el cuello del agente. El como su cuerpo se había vuelto poco a poco más agradable y apacible que antes. Más reconfortante, delicioso.

Más deseable.

— Son… — Intentó responder el mayor de ambos, hundiendo las manos en la cadera del menor para presionarla suavemente hacia abajo, chocando la con la propia. — Son aquellos que no han… recibido una educación ba… Básica, y no tienen los recursos para sustentarse…

Recibido, eso era justo lo que Eren deseaba. Recibir. Recibir más de aquellos movimientos que poco a poco estaban despertando el calor en su cuerpo, enviando pequeños escalofríos a lo largo de él cuando aquellos dígitos acariciaron su piel directamente; el frío contrarrestando con el calor de su tez morena.

No pasó más de unos segundos antes que su propio instinto les dijera que hacer, sus bocas chocando con ímpetu, la más pequeña dejándose guiar por aquella con más experiencia mientras las manos traviesas comenzaban a apretar y pellizcar cualquier masa de carne a su altura.

¿Cómo es que la boca de alguien tan joven podía tener un sabor tan adictivo? Levi sabía lo que hacía, estaba tocándose, refregándose contra el cuerpo de un chico de 14 años, y le gustaba. Mierda, aquello le gustaba bastante. El sentido moral y la ética no tenía lugar en su cabeza cuando un pequeño jadeo escapó de esos carnosos y deliciosos labios, aumentando la excitación en su cuerpo.

— S-señor… — Susurró el menor, aferrado tan fuertemente a su espalda que sus nudillos se encontraban blancos. Se hizo de un poco más de altura al erguirse sobre las rodillas, dejando un caminito de besos por su cuello hasta su oído y murmurar: — Levi…

Y fue suficiente, escuchar su nombre de aquella forma tan apetecible fue suficiente como para hacerle perder la cordura por completo; además de que aquel delicioso olor sobre la piel del castaño lo tenía totalmente perdido.

Lo estampó de espaldas con fuerza sobre el sillón, inclinándose a asaltar sus labios mientras las manos morenas se encargaban de desvestirlo, tratando de quitar la ropa a jalones y brutos tirones. Deseaba ver aquel cuerpo sin la molesta piel encima, tocarlo, morderlo, chuparlo… Sentir la preciosa quemadura de una Teddy Mark para pertenecerle por completo.

Los pálidos labios bajaron por su cuello entre mordidas y chupones, deleitándose con los suspiros y pequeños gemidos que el chico bajo él hacía; no podía esperar a estar en su interior, viéndolo intentar hablar o decir alguna frase coherencia entre gemidos. Su nombre volviendo a sonar de aquella seductora forma, no quizás aún más…

Mierda.

Abrió la camisa del más bajo de un tirón, los botones saltando violentamente en alguna dirección al tiempo que sus labios se adueñaban de cada milímetro de piel bajo ellos; sus dientes mordiendo sin ningún tipo de consideración mientras el cuerpo del menor se contorsionaba de puro placer y dolor.

Había algo en Levi, algo tan atrayente que no podía ignorarlo. Lo deseaba, joder, con cada roce sobre su piel deseaba, anhelaba ser tomado por aquel hombre de frías palabras. Tener la Teddy Mark bajo su ojo y pertenecerle por completo.

— Señor… Levi… — Terminó por gemir mientras su espalda de arqueaba al los labios impropios llegar a su vientre bajo.

El agente abrió el botón de su pantalón y cuando la cremallera estuvo abierta ya no había cuenta hacia atrás.


End file.
